Smoochies/Gallery
Images from Smoochies. Cuddles' Pet Smoochie Idle animations Smoochie+Cuddles.jpg|Cuddles waves hello. PetSmIA3.png|Cuddles giggles. PetSmIA1.png|Cuddles tilts his head to the side. PetSmIA2.png|"Aaah!" Smoochie options Feed PetSmF1.png|The carrot falls right next to Cuddles. PetSmF2.png|He looks at it. PetSmF3.png|"Wow!" carrot.png|The typical rabbit snack. PetSmF4.png|Cuddles eats the carrot. PetSmF5.png|"Mmm..." PetSmF6.png|"What?" PetSmF7.png|"Oh no!" PetSmF8.png|"Help me!" PetSmF9.png|"I'm dying!" Deathbycarrot.png|Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked. KennTweetCuddlesCarrotAllergic.jpg|Kenn Navarro debunking Cuddles' carrot allergies by claiming he choked to death. Sleep Dart.png|Hit with a dart. PetSmS1.png|But still being happy. PetSmS2.png|"What's that?" PetSmS3.png|"What does that mean?" Moredarts.png|And then some. Lotsadarts.png|The Mole was playing darts and Cuddles got in the way. darts.png|At least he's finally asleep. Clean PetSmC1.png|The shower. PetSmC2.png|Cuddles looks at it. PetSmC3.png|He's very happy. PetSmC4.png|The water is coming! PetSmC5.png|Cuddles realizes that he's going to die. PetSmC6.png|"No!" toomuchwater.png|Cuddles doesn't need a bath this badly. PetSmC7.png|Fully in water. PetSmC8.png|Cuddles drowns. sunkenrabbit.png|When you waste water, innocent creatures die. Giggles' Valentine Smoochie Idle animations gigglinggiggles.png|Giggles does her namesake thing. gigglesblowsakiss.png|Then she blows a kiss... blowaheart.png|This can happen apparently. Smoochie options Flowers ValSmF1.png|The bouquet of roses falls next to Giggles. ValSmF2.png|She looks at it. ValSmF3.png|"Aha!" ValSmF4.png|They smell so good! ValSmF5.png|Giggles likes these roses. Sneezewithroses.png|Is Giggles allergic to roses? ValSmF6.png|"Did you see this?" roses.png|Roses are red...and so is blood! ValSmF7.png|Giggles sneezes once more. ValSmF8.png|"Oh..." ValSmF9.png|And she sneezes again... Sneezesomemore.png|Maybe she caught a cold. Bigsneezecoming.png|"Ah, ahh..." Falsealarm.png|...False alarm... ValSmF10.png|...She is going to sneeze anyways... megasneeze.png|..."AHCOOO!" Bloodheart.png|The big sneeze leaves behind a heart. And a brain. Cupid ValSmC1.png|Giggles' costumes. lumpysuit.png|Why would Giggles ever need that Lumpy costume? ValSmC2.png|Giggles in a Cupid costume. ValSmC3.png|"Am I a..." ValSmC4.png|"...Yes, I'm a Cupid!" cupid.png|These arrows bring love... ValSmC5.png|The arrow flies away. ValSmC6.png|Giggles likes being a Cupid. ValSmC7.png|"Ouch!" ValSmC8.png|Giggles looks at the arrow. ValSmC9.png|"Oh no!" ValSmC10.png|Some more arrows. arrows.png|Well, love hurts. ValSmC11.png|Giggles dead. Note ValSmL1.png|Giggles takes something. ValSmL2.png|"Oh God, yeah!" ValSmL3.png|Giggles kisses the paper. Kissymark.png|Whoever this letter's going to can read lips. ValSmL4.png|she stuffs it into the envelope. ValSmL5.png|Time for the funniest moment! Envelopelick.png|Careful you don't get a paper cut. ValSmL6.png|Everything seems okay. ValSmL7.png|Well, nevermind. ValSmL8.png|"What's going on with my tongue?" Cuttongue.png|That must have been a razor-bladed envelope. ValSmL9.png|"Oh no..." ValSmL10.png|"I'm losing too much blood!" ValSmL11.png|"Must... survive..." Outwithasmile.png|Who's going to clean that up? ValSmL12.png|Giggles falls. Toothy's Easter Smoochie Idle animations Toothywaves.png|Toothy copies Cuddles... Gigglingtoothy.png|then copies Giggles. Tiredtoothy.png|"All this copying tires me out." Smoochie options Yummy EasSmY1.png|The basket of Easter eggs falls next to Toothy. EasSmY2.png|This scares Toothy. EasSmY3.png|"Please don't kill me!" EasSmY4.png|"What's that?" EasSmY5.png|"Wow!" EasSmY6.png|Toothy is happy. EasSmY7.png|He looks at the viewers. EasSmY8.png|"I'll take one." EasSmY9.png|"This one is perfect!" EasSmY10.png|"Nom nom nom!" EasSmY11.png|"So delicious!" EasSm12.png|Toothy thinks about something. EasSmY12.png|"I need more eggs!" EasSmY13.png|So many eggs in one time? eggs.png|Fun Fact: Toothy can swallow whole eggs without choking. EasSmY14.png|"And again, they were delicious!" EasSmY15.png|"Mmm..." EasSmY16.png|Uh-oh. EasSmY17.png|"Stop! What?" EasSm18.png|"Doesn't this mean that..." EasSmY18.png|That's going to end bad. EasSmY19.png|Toothy's death. chicks.png|This could explain Flaky's chicken phobia. Goodie EasSmG1.png|The egg appears near Toothy. EasSmG2.png|He looks at it. EasSmG3.png|"Huh?" EasSmG4.png|"Yeah, the egg!" EasSmG5.png|"I'm gonna eat it." EasSmG6.png|"What's wrong with it?" EasSmG7.png|The egg breaks. EasSmG8.png|Toothy looks at the broken egg. EasSmG9.png|"Oh." EasSmG10.png|The snake appears. EasSmG11.png|Toothy looks at it. EasSmG12.png|"Oh no, the snake!" EasSmG13.png|"You're gonna die!" Smoochie Snake.jpg|There's been an Easter bunny... EasSmG14.png|...Easter chicks... EasSmG15.png|...and even an Easter beagle... EasSmG16.png|...but are you ready for the Easter snake? EasSmG17.png|"I'll bite you!" Smoochie Snake 2.jpg|Toothy dead. Snake is happy. Tasty EasSmT1.png|The egg falls next to Toothy. EasSmT2.png|"Huh?" EasSmT3.png|Toothy looks at the egg. eww.png|"This egg smells bad..." EasSmT4.png|"...and I don't really want to eat it..." ohwell.png|"...but I'm still hungry." EasSmT5.png|Toothy eats the egg. EasSmT6.png|Everything seems okay. EasSmT7.png|"Uh-oh!" EasSmT8.png|"What's going on?" imgonnapuke.png|"Why did I have to eat that?" EasSmT9.png|Poor Toothy. happyeaster.png|Happy Easter! EasSmT10.png|What's with Toothy? EasSmT11.png|"I'm okay." Petunia's Summer Smoochie Idle animations Gigglingpetunia.png|Petunia also copies Giggles. Tailflick.png|She flicks her tail. Smoochie options Swim SumSmS1.png|Petunia looks up. SumSmS2.png|"Uh-oh." SumSmS3.png|"It's going to fall on me!" SumSmS4.png|The pool falls next to Petunia. SumSmS5.png|"Huh?" SumSmS6.png|Petunia looks at the pool. SumSmS7.png|"Wow!" SumSmS8.png|Petunia looks at the viewer. SumSmS9.png|She takes something from her pocket. rubberduck.png|She's ready for pool time fun. SumSmS10.png|"It's going to be so funny!" ducky.png|Petunia always carries a rubber duck with her just in case. SumSmS11.png|Some bubbles in the pool. bubblesinthepool.png|"Something's in the pool!" randomshark.png|You never know what scary things lurk in the water. Smoochie Shark.jpg|She should have brought shark repellent. SumSmS12.png|The Shark kills Petunia. SumSmS13.png|The Shark and dead Petunia. SumSmS14.png|Poor Petunia. Extra arm.png|Goofs: Third arm on the ground, no mark on Petunia's rump despite her tail coming off. SumSmS15.png|"My work is done." Brainbody.png|Goof: There shouldn't be a brain in Petunia's neck. Spin SumSmW1.png|"Look what I have!" pinwheel.png|A pinwheel. SumSmW2.png|Petunia looks at it. SumSmW3.png|"It's so funny!" SumSmW4.png|Petunia enjoys playing with her pinwheel. SumSmW5.png|"What?" SumSmW6.png|"Is it a leaf?" SumSmW7.png|The pinwheel starts spinning faster. SumSmW8.png|"Is it spinning faster?" SumSmW9.png|"Yeah!" pinwheelspinning.png|It's spinning too slow. SumSmW10.png|Let's make it spin faster. SumSmW11.png|"Uh-oh!" pinwheeltoface.png|"Help me!" painwheel.png|Too fast! SumSmW12.png|Ouch, It's so painful! SumSmW13.png|Dead Petunia. Faceshredded.jpg|Watch out for those gusty winds! Sprinkle SumSmP1.png|A hose appears. SumSmP2.png|"Huh?" SumSmP3.png|Petunia looks at the hose. SumSmP4.png|She likes it. SumSmP5.png|She wants to take it. SumSmP6.png|"It's going to be funny!" SumSmP7.png|Is it really funny? SumSmP8.png|Petunia looks at the viewer. watering.png|Just watering the non-existent soil. SumSmP9.png|Petunia looks at her flower. SumSmP10.png|"Oh, a flower?" SumSmP11.png|Petunia giggles. SumSmP12.png|"So funny!" SumSmP13.png|The water runs out. SumSmP14.png|"What?" SumSmP15.png|"What's with it?" SumSmP16.png|Petunia looks into the hose. cloggedhose.png|Look behind you. SumSmP17.png|"Uh-oh." SumSmP18.png|"I have really big problems." hosegrowing.png|Whoever tied that knot is a real jerk. SumSmP19.png|"Help me!" SumSmP20.png|Petunia screams. imsquished.png|Petunia is about to break the Fourth Wall... SumSmP21.png|...emphasis on "break". Fourthwalldeath.png|Petunia's death. Nutty's Party Smoochie Idle animations ParSmIA.png|Nutty turns his head to the side. Gigglingnutty.png|Stop copying Giggles! Smoochie options Toy ParSmT1.png|A yo-yo falls down. ParSmT2.png|"Huh?" ParSmT3.png|Right in hands. ParSmT4.png|Nutty looks at the yo-yo. ParSmT5.png|He likes it. ParSmT6.png|"Nice thing!" ParSmT7.png|Nutty plays with the yo-yo. ParSmT8.png|He enjoys doing it. ParSmT9.png|Nutty, the yo-yo can be dangerous, at least in HTF. ParSmT10.png|Told you! ParSmT11.png|"Ouch." ParSmT12.png|Nutty lost his tooth. ParSmT13.png|Poor Nutty. ParSmT14.png|"What's with my teeth?" ParSmT15.png|"Oh no! I lost my tooth!" ParSmT16.png|Angry Nutty. Teethgoof.png|Goof: Nutty loses a tooth, but all of his teeth appear to be intact here. ParSmT17.png|"Go away!" ParSmT18.png|It seems that he threw the yo-yo too hard. ParSmT19.png|Uh-oh. ParSmT20.png|It's very painful! ParSmT21.png|"Why me?" Everymancringed.png|Most brutal thing Nutty suffered here. ParSmT22.png|Nutty's fur + Fire =... ParSmT23.png|...The explosion! Burntbyyoyo.png|This squirrel's a bit overcooked. ParSmT24.png|How ironic. Gift ParSmG1.png|A present falls down next to Nutty. ParSmG2.png|"Huh? What's it?" ParSmG3.png|"Ohhh..." ParSmG4.png|Nutty is happy. ParSmG5.png|"It's time to open it!" unwrapping.png|Nutty makes an evil laugh as he rips open his gift. PArSmG6.png|"Faster! Faster!" ParSmG7.png|A piece of paper closes everything. ParSmG8.png|Notice the difference? ParSmG9.png|Nutty finally got his gift! ParSmG10.png|The scissors! ParSmG11.png|"What?" ParSmG12.png|Nutty clearly didn't want to get scissors as a present. ParSmG13.png|Angry Nutty. badgift.png|Hey, scissors could save your life one day... ParSmG14.png|...told you. ParSmG15.png|"Help me!" ParSmG16.png|Nutty tries to get the scissors back. ParSmG17.png|"Almost... Almost..." ParSmG18.png|"Oh no!" ParSmG19.png|Nutty slowly dies. Hanged.png|Dead Nutty. Treat ParSmC1.png|A go-cart falls down next to Nutty. ParSmC2.png|"Wow!" ParSmC3.png|Nutty is happy. racecart.png|Who wants to race Nutty across the candy raceway? ParSmC4.png|"Let's go!" ParSmC5.png|There's an invisible border. ParSmC6.png|Nutty rides back. ParSmC7.png|There's a border too. ParSmC8.png|He's happy anyways. ParSmC9.png|"How funny!" ParSmC10.png|the room becomes smoky. ParSmC11.png|Nutty coughs. ParSmC12.png|He doesn't care that the room is in the smoke. ParSmC13.png|Nutty coughs again. ParSmC14.png|"Uh-oh!" ParSmC15.png|Poor Nutty. ParSmC16.png|He just wanted to ride on the go-cart. racecart2.png|Too bad it wasn't a solar-powered race cart. ParSmC17.png|Dead Nutty. ParSmC18.png|The go-cart bounces off the left side of the screen. Sniffles' Science Smoochie Idle animations Glasses.png|His glasses aren't screwed on just right. SciSmIA1.png|The book! Snifflesreading.png|Sniffles reads a book. Snifflesreading2.png|"Wha?" Snifflesreading3.png|Maybe he needs new glasses. Smoochie options Jet SciSmJ1.png|A jetpack falls down. SciSmJ2.png|"Oh!" SciSmJ3.png|"What?" SciSmJ4.png|"Okay..." cooljetpack.png|"Cool! A jetpack!" SciSmJ5.png|"...let's test it!" fittingiton.png|Fitting it on. SciSmJ6.png|Sniffles is ready. Jetpack.jpg|Up, up, and away! SciSmJ7.png|"Finally I can go up." SciSmJ8.png|The jetpack is ready. SciSmJ9.png|"Three... Two... One..." SciSmJ10.png|Fail! armcarnage.png|You were too heavy. SciSmJ11.png|"My hands!" bleedingtodeath.png|Sniffles as he bleeds to death. SciSmJ12.png|"Aaah!" SciSmJ13.png|"Someone help me!" SciSmJ14.png|Sniffles is too tired to continue running. SciSmJ15.png|"I'm falling..." SciSmJ16.png|"...Bye-bye." SciSmJ17.png|Sniffles falls down. bledtodeath.png|Is he dead? SciSmJ18.png|Uh-oh. SciSmJ19.png|Now he is obviously dead. Threefingers.png|Goof: One of Sniffles' hands has three fingers. SciSmJ20.png|The end. Magnet SciSmM1.png|Sniffles looks up. SciSmM2.png|"Oh no!" SciSmM3.png|"Run for your life!" SciSmM4.png|"Help me!" SciSmM5.png|"Huh?" SciSmM6.png|"Ohhh..." SciSmM7.png|Sniffles takes the magnet. magnet.png|Magnetic! SciSmM8.png|"How can I use it..." SciSmM9.png|"...oh!" SciSmM10.png|"Ouch!" durmagnet.png|He always wanted a magnet belt. SciSmM11.png|He looks at the magnet. SciSmM12.png|"Hey!" SciSmM13.png|The Iron. SciSmM14.png|That must be painful! SciSmM15.png|"O-ouch." iron.png|Sniffles doesn't like irons. SciSmM16.png|The nail. SciSmM17.png|"Uh-oh!" SciSmM18.png|More nails! nails.png|He really nailed this one! SciSmM19.png|"Why me?" SciSmM20.png|What's next? SciSmM21.png|"What is it?" scissors.png|Never run with scissors. Or wear magnets around them. SciSmM22.png|Sniffles' eye injury. SciSmM23.png|"I have scissors in my eye!" SciSmM24.png|The magnet is gonna kill you, Sniffles. SciSmM25.png|The I-beam. heavymetal.png|He once wanted a heavy metal career. He didn't have this in mind. SciSmM26.png|"Cannot stay anymore." SciSmM27.png|Sniffles fell. SciSmM28.png|The killer magnet. metaldeath.png|I feel this is the same bike Sniffles will ride in Buns of Steal. SciSmM29.png|No more metal things around! Mix SciSmI1.png|Sniffles looks down. SciSmI2.png|He takes something. SciSmI3.png|"Aha!" SciSmI4.png|Evil Sniffles. SciSmI5.png|"Ha-Ha-Ha!" SciSmI6.png|Boom! SciSmI7.png|"Ready!" SciSmI8.png|"And now..." SciSmI9.png|"...let's test it!" SciSmI10.png|"On an apple, of course." SciSmI11.png|"Let's go!" Blackpotion.png|Sniffles uses his growth formula on an apple (Goof: he doesn't have his pocket protector). SciSmI12.png|"I need to wait." SciSmI13.png|The apple becomes bigger! SciSMI14.png|"Uh-oh!" SciSmI15.png|Sniffles looks at his big apple. SciSmI16.png|"It works!" scienceforevil.png|Sniffles finds his inner "mad scientist". Greenpotion.png|Goof: The black potion suddenly turns green. Nonapkinsrequired.png|Wiping his mouth without a napkin. SciSmI17.png|"Yay!" SciSmI18.png|"I'm a king of science!" SciSmI19.png|What is he going to do? SciSmI20.png|"Oh no." SciSmI21.png|Something went wrong. preggers.png|You need more salad. SciSmI22.png|"Stop growing!" SciSmI23.png|"Noo..." Snifflesguts.png|Sniffles had the guts for this! SciSmI24.png|"I don't want to die!" SciSmI25.png|"Stop growing right now!" Growth Formula Result.jpg|He should have poured that formula on his body. SciSmI26.png|"Why me!" SciSmI27.png|Sniffles is about to die. SciSmI28.png|Ouch! Fourthwalldeath2.png|Sniffles' death. SciSmI29.png|Sniffles dead. Flaky's Baseball Smoochie Idle animations Nervous.png|Nervous but adorable. Nervousflaky.png|Flaky as always. Foamfinger.png|"Go team!" Goteam.png|"Yay..." Smoochie options Catch BasSmC1.png|The glove falls near Flaky. BasSmC2.png|"Oh no!" Baseballglove.png|That glove won't hurt you. BasSmC3.png|"What?" BasSmC4.png|Flaky's injury. hitbyball.png|But this ball will hurt you! Snapshot 001.jpg|I don't think she'll like baseball quite as much after that. BasSMC5.png|Her eye becomes bigger. BasSmC6.png|Too big! eyefountain.png|Whoever threw that ball must have a really strong arm. BasSmC7.png|Flaky is fully in blood now. BasSmC8.png|The fountain of blood stops. BasSmC9.png|Back on the place! BasSmC10.png|The mask falls down. BasSmC11.png|The eye pops up again. Missingnose.png|Goof: Flaky's nose disappears when the mask appears. Bat BasSmB1.png|"Oh no! Something is behind me!" BasSmB2.png|Two bats fall down. BasSmB3.png|"What?" BasSmB4.png|"What's this?" BasSmB5.png|"Huh?" BasSmB6.png|"No!" Woodbatno.png|Flaky doesn't choose the boring old wooden bat. BasSmB7.png|Flaky looks on another bat. BasSmB8.png|"Wow!" BasSmB9.png|"This one!" BasSmB10.png|Flaky is happy. Metalbatyes.png|Metal bats are all the rage. BasSmB11.png|What is good in the old wooden bat? BasSmB12.png|The lightning won't choose a wooden bat if there's a metal bat nearby. metalbat.png|Don't you know not to hold metal objects in lightning storms? blackenedflaky.png|At least things can't get any... eyesashes.png|...Okay, who keeps throwing that ball? BasSmB13.png|Dead Flaky. Gum BasSmA1.png|A packet of cards falls next to Flaky BasSmA2.png|Scared Flaky. BasSma3.png|"What's it?" BasSmA4.png|"Wow!" BasSmA5.png|"The cards!" BasSmA6.png|Flaky opens the packet. BasSmA7.png|"Faster!" BasSmA8.png|"Aha!" BasSmA9.png|Sad Flaky. BasSmA10.png|"Why am I so unlucky?" BasSmA11.png|"There must be gum!" BasSmA12.png|Flaky sees the gum. BasSmA13.png|"Come here!" BasSmA14.png|"Yay!" BasSmA15.png|Flaky tosses the gum into her mouth. BasSmA16.png|"Hmm..." BasSmA17.png|Flaky likes it! BasSmA18.png|Ready for the big bubble? bubblegum.png|Cuddles, Sniffles, and Lumpy on the cards. BasSmA19.png|Ka-Boom! Snapshot 004.jpg|This is what happens when you blow a bubble too big. BasSmA20.png|"Oh no!" BasSmA21.png|"Help me!" BasSmA22.png|It's painful! BasSmA23.png|Flaky goes somewhere. BasSmA24.png|"I can't wait..." BasSmA25.png|"...anymore." BasSmA26.png|Flaky falls down. bubblegum2.png|No wonder teachers don't allow gum in classrooms. BasSmA27.png|Dead Flaky. Pop's BBQ Smoochie Idle animations Smoking.png|Don't you know smoking is bad for your health? Then again, so is everything else. takingoffhishat.png|Pop takes off his hat. Topothedomorning.png|"Top o' the mornin' to ye!" Smoochie options Light BBQSmL1.png|Pop takes something. BBQSmL2.png|A bottle of flare. BBQSmL3.png|"I'm going to make a perfect barbecue." BBQ---toomuchpetrol.PNG|Just enough lighter fluid to start up a grill. BBQSmL4.png|"Okay." BBQSmL5.png|"Now let's light it!" BBQSmL6.png|"Carefully..." BBQSmL7.png|"Very carefully..." BBQSmL8.png|Something went wrong. BBQSmL9.png|Ka-Boom! BBQSmL10.png|Pop after the explosion. BBQSmL11.png|"What was it?" BBQ---whatjusthappened.PNG|I guess that was too much lighter fluid. But what's the worst that could've happened? BBQSmL12.png|Okay... that... BBQSmL13.png|"Oh no!" BBQ---GETTHISOFFAME.PNG|"My head!" BBQSmL14.png|Ouch! BBQSmL15.png|Pop slowly dies. BBQSmL16.png|That must be painful! BBQSmL17.png|Dead Pop. BBQSmL18.png|He falls. BBQSmL19.png|The last charcoal chunk falls on Pop. Corn BBQSmC1.png|A corn cob falls on the grill. BBQcorn.png|"Mmm...barbecued corn." BBQSmC2.png|"Let's eat it!" BBQSmC3.png|Pop realized that smoking is bad. BBQSmC4.png|Eating a corn is much better than smoking. BBQSmC5.png|Pop is about to eat the corn. BBQSmC6.png|"So delicious!" eatingcorn.png|Pop eating the corn. Corn Pop.png|That corn cob hit the spot! BBQSmC7.png|Pop ate his corn. BBQSmC8.png|"Nice!" BBQdangers.png|A spark flies to his robe. BBQSmC9.png|Fire alarm! Snapshot 003.jpg|Pop looks at the fire on his robe. BBQSmC10.png|"No!" BBQSmC11.png|"Stop, stop, stop!" Burnmark.png|"Aw man, that was my good robe!" BBQSmC12.png|"At least I saved my life." BBQSmC13.png|"Now I need to buy a new robe." BBQSmC14.png|"What?" thepopping.png|That don't look right. BBQSmC15.png|"Uh-oh." BBQSmC16.png|Popcorn will kill you! BBQSmC17.png|Pop becomes bigger and bigger. Pop corn.jpg|Popcorn makes you fat. poppedpop.png|Pop lives up to his name. Kabob BBQSmK1.png|A kebab falls down. BBQSmK2.png|Pop looks at it. BBQSmK3.png|He takes the kebab. BBQSmK4.png|"Yeah!" BBQSmK5.png|"It must be very delicious!" BBQSmK6.png|"I can't eat with that pipe in my mouth." BBQSmK7.png|Pop throws his pipe away. Shishkebab.png|Kebabs are so much better than smoking (and corn). BBQSmK8.png|"Let's eat it!" BBQSmK9.png|Pop eats the kebab. BBQSmK10.png|"What?" Thoughmeat.png|This kebab needs thorough chewing. BBQSmK11.png|Uh-oh. BBQSmK12.png|Pop got an injury. BBQSmK13.png|Horrified Pop. Popbbqkebab.jpg|Pop does the Fliqpy scream. BBQSmK14.png|"Oh no!" BBQSmK15.png|"I feel myself bad." BBQSmK16.png|Pop is about to fall down. BBQSmK17.png|Pop falls down. BBQSmK18.png|Poor Pop. BBQSmK19.png|Ouch! Kebab.png|Goof: The blood on the floor is red, but the blood on Pop's head is a reddish-orange. Mime's Olympic Smoochie Idle animations OlySmIA1.png|Mime pulls an imaginary rope. Heave.png|Heave... Ho.png|...Ho. OlySmIA2.png|"Oh!" OlySmIA6.png|"Let me show something to you." Classicmime.png|Classic Mime. OlySmIA3.png|"Here is the invisible glass wall." OlySmIA4.png|"And here." OlySmIA5.png|"And even here." Smoochie options Hammer Throw OlySmH1.png|A metal ball falls down next to Mime. OlySmH2.png|"Yay!" OlySmH3.png|"That should be easy." weightlift.png|Mime tests his strength. OlySmH4.png|He's ready. OlySmH5.png|"Let's do it!" OlySmH6.png|You can do it, Mime! weightballspin.png|Spinning it around. weightballtoss.png|He tosses it. weightballdeflect.png|The Fourth Wall doesn't cooperate. weightballintheface.png|In the face! OlySmH7.png|Mime's death. brainfallsout.png|His brain falls out. Hurdles OlySmS1.png|A pair of running shoes falls down near Mime. OlySmS2.png|"Wow!" mimeshoes.png|Mime tries on his new shoes. OlySmS3.png|He's happy. OlySmS4.png|A hurdle falls down next to Mime. OlySmS5.png|Mime looks at the hurdle. jumpthehurdle.png|He tries to jump the hurdle. OlySmS6.png|Uh-oh. shoesuntied.png|Mime forgets one crucially important thing. hurdle.png|Remember: Always tie your laces before jumping over hurdles... OlySmS7.png|...or this will happen. OlySmS8.png|Is he dead? OlySmS9.png|No, he is alive. toppedoff.png|Mime tries to reach the sliced-off top of his head. OlySmS10.png|Ouch! hurdle2.png|Dead Mime. Weights OlySmW1.png|A long barbell falls in front of Mime. OlySmW2.png|"Wow!" OlySmW3.png|"Can I lift it?" OlySmW4.png|"Of course I can!" OlySmW5.png|Mime tries to lift the barbell. OlySmW6.png|Do this, Mime, we all believe in you! OlySmW7.png|"Phew!" OlySmW8.png|One more effort. OlySmW9.png|"And..." OlySmW10.png|"...I did it!" OlySmW11.png|Hooray! OlySmW12.png|The small bird appears. OlySmW13.png|It's going to land. OlySmW14.png|Not the best place to land. OlySmW15.png|The bird jumps... OlySmW16.png|...and lands at the middle of the barbell. OlySmW17.png|The barbell is in the balance now. OlySmW18.png|Mime is happy. OlySmW19.png|Uh-oh. OlySmW20.png|The big bird lands. Luckily the another big bird is also going to land. OlySmW21.png|"Oh no!" OlySmW22.png|The barbell is in balance again. birdlifting.png|Surely Mime is strong enough to hold a barbell with three birds perched on it? OlySmW23.png|Well, I guess not. He's more accustomed to invisible (or non-existent) objects. OlySmW24.png|The small bird flies away. OlySmW25.png|The half of Mime falls down. Armsgoof.png|Mime sliced in half. OlySmW26.png|Look who returned. OlySmW27.png|The small bird lands at Mime's remains. OlySmW28.png|It pecks the remains. Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie Idle animations HalSmIA2.png|"Look at me!" nicehair.png|"My hair is so pretty." dancingdiscobear.png|Dancing as he waits for the next deadly surprise. HalSmIA1.png|"I'm a star!" Smoochie options Ghost HalSmG1.png|A basket falls next to Disco Bear. HalSmG2.png|"Huh?" HalSmG3.png|Disco Bear takes a sheet of cloth. HalSmG4.png|He's happy. HalSmG5.png|"Good." HalSmG6.png|"And now I need to make a ghost costume." sheetandscissors.png|Disco Bear about to ruin someone's laundry. makingaghostcostume.png|Making a ghost costume. discoghost.png|Disco Bear ghost will haunt the dance floor... HalSmG7.png|Disco Bear makes a big mistake. You'll know why later. HalSmG8.png|Disco Bear rings the doorbell. HalSMG9.png|Ding-Dong! HalSmG10.png|The door opens. whosthere.png|"Who's there?" HalSmG11.png|What a scary ghost. ohnoaghost.png|"EEK! A ghost!" HalSmG12.png|Uh-oh. HalSmG13.png|Disco Bear falls exactly in the basket. inthebasket.png|That must be quite painful. HalSmG14.png|Disco Bear's injury. HalSmG15.png|"Aaah!" Scissor Eyes.png|His ghost will haunt the dance floor...but first he must die. scissordeath.png|Ghosts can die Who knew? Caveman HalSmC1.png|Disco Bear's costumes. HalSmC2.png|Which one will he choose? HalSmC3.png|The costume of a caveman. cavebear.png|Egads! Put your shirt back on! HalSmC4.png|Disco Bear is going to ring the doorbell. HalSmC5.png|This foot above Disco Bear tells me nothing good. Tyrannosaurus Leg.jpg|Smash! HalSmC6.png|"Eww, I stepped on something!" HalSmC7.png|Totally injuried Disco Bear. trampled.png|Things can always get worse. Especially on Halloween. HalSmC8.png|The door opens. HalSmC9.png|The dinosaur. HalSmC10.png|Looks like someone used the time machine again. Velociraptor.jpg|Someone tell Sniffles to stop using his time machine! HalSmC11.png|The dinosaur kills Disco Bear. finishedoff.png|"You'll die!" HalSmC12.png|Finished off. HalSmC13.png|One more thing. Thrillah HalSmT1.png|Disco Bear's costumes again. halloweeneasteregg.png|Even the Cursed Idol is dressed for Halloween! HalSmT2.png|Disco Bear in a Thriller outfit. HalSmT3.png|"Oh yeah!" MJdiscobear.png|Because it's Thriller, Thriller Night! HalSmT4.png|Disco Bear rings the doorbell. HalSmT5.png|"I'll get many sweets soon!" HalSmT6.png|Disco Bear waits for sweets. HalSmT7.png|The door opens. lumpycameo.png|Lumpy just couldn't wait to get his own smoochie. HalSmT8.png|"Thanks Lumpy!" HalSmT9.png|Disco Bear is happy. HalSmT10.png|The door closes. openwide.png|Open wide. HalSmT11.png|Disco Bear bites the candy apple. HAlSmT12.png|"It sticked to my teeth!" Doorbell.png|You should probably give that back to Nutty. HalSmT13.png|Is he going to lose all his teeth? HalSmT14.png|No, he's going to lose the whole skull! HalSmT15.png|Ouch! Skull Pull.jpg|Don't bite too hard. HalSmT16.png|Poor Disco Bear. flathead.png|Lumpy must have misplaced the caramel apple with the glue apple. HalSmT17.png|Disco Bear falls down. HalSmT18.png|The end? HalSmT19.png|No! The door opens again. HalSmT20.png|Lumpy's hand. HalSmT24.png|The hand touches Disco Bear's skull. HalSmT21.png|The candle. HalSmT22.png|"Nice place for my candle!" Nodoorbell.png|Nutty can come get the candy apple himself now. HalSmT23.png|"Much better!" skullolantern.png|Not the first time someone's head was used as a jack-o-lantern. Cub's Christmas Smoochie Idle animations Wooo.png|"Wooo." Smoochie options Gift 1 ChrSmF1.png|Cub takes the first present. ChrSmF2.png|The container of bubbles and the bubble wand! Nice presents, Cub! ChrSmF3.png|"Let's make the first bubble!" ChrSmF4.png|Cub breathes as hard as he can. ChrSmF5.png|Quite big bubble! bubbleblow.png|Fun fact: Bubble-blowing is bad for your health. ChrSmF6.png|The bubble already flies away, Cub! bigbubble.png|Cub likes bubbles. ChrSmF7.png|He gets inside the bubble. ChrSmF8.png|Cub inside the bubble. ChrSmF9.png|"What?" trappedinbigbubble.png|Cub doesn't like bubbles anymore. ChrSmF10.png|"Oh no!" ChrSmF11.png|"Help me!" bubbleshrinks.png|Cub tries to escape as the bubble shrinks. ChrSmF12.png|Smaller and smaller. bubbletrap.png|See, bubbles are evil! ChrSmF13.png|Cub dies. ChrSmF14.png|The bubble pops. ChrSmF15.png|Dead Cub falls down. ChrSmF16.png|"Huh?" hesnotsleeping.png|He's not asleep, dummy! Gift 2 hulahoop.png|A hula hoop. hulahoop2.png|Someone's getting the hang of it! hulahoop3.png|"More hoops for you, son!" hulahoops.png|A child his age can't stand this much hoops. Bloodygifts.png|Goof: Two gift boxes have blood before Cub's death. cubsplosion.png|Cub explodes. hulahoops2.png|Fun fact: Pop is in the witness protection program (so the child protection agency won't find him). Gift 3 top2.png|Never try to poke a spinning bayblade. myarm.png|Or this happens. Snapshot 002.jpg|Lost his half of skin. topthroughtorso.png|Then the top impales him. finallynoticed.png|Look who finally noticed. top.png|CPR won't work. Category:Image galleries